supermassive_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mechola Recrowe
Mechola Recrowe is the "Mechanical Replicant" (or, MecRec) of Subject 1998; owner of the first Esme Suit. Melody was created by the Bureau, as one of several active "MecRec" projects. Mechola was created in Eclipse Base on the Moon by the Bureau sometime before 1987, after they had acquired a small amount of Emsium from deep within the Moon's mantle. Sometime before her completion, the Bureau acquired a DNA sample from Subject 1998. They used this sample to create a Genetic Replicant (GenRec) of the Subject, but only had the resources to focus on one project. Locke declared that the GenRec be labelled priority one, with the MecRec being left to rot in her containment facility. Doctor Cawthon went against Bureau regulations and continued work on the MecRec until 1987, even partially installing an AI into the empty chassis shortly before he was confronted by Locke for breaking regulations. Locke intentionally decompressed the lab, causing himself, Cawthon, and the in-progress MecRec to be sucked out onto the lunar surface. Locke of course was immune to the vacuum, where as Cawthon suffocated almost immediately. The MecRec was left half-buried in the moondust, and deemed a failure. Work resumed on the GenRec. The GenRec, dubbed "Gennifer Recrowe", was finally born in 1998. The very moment Genny opened her eyes, the still-abandoned MecRec (dubbed "Mechola Recrowe" by her creator) came online. Her AI had been left to develop since her abandonment, finally granting her "life" once her doppelganger first awoke. Despite being "alive", Mechola was unable to move as she knew the Bureau would detect her slightest movements and thus was forced to wait for the Bureau to forget about her. In the year 2015, the Bureau handed over control of Eclipse Base to the Violet Battalion, who renamed it "Blue Moon Vestige". Mechola kept waiting until a recon rover found her buried in the moondust, and as one of the scouts investigated her she attacked and killed them all. She realised the Bureau was no longer looking for her (though in reality, they had not cared about her since her creator was killed) and came up with a plan to disguise herself as cargo the team had recovered by dismantling herself enough to look like scrap and packing herself into a crate the rover was carrying. When a search team found the rover (but not the occupants, whose bodies she had hidden) they took the package back to a rocket to be shipped to the in-construction fleet above Earth. Once at the fleet, her crate was opened and body taken out to be stripped for salvage. However she was able to rebuild herself and again kill the crew of the maintenance shuttle, then "piloting" it down to Earth. It crashed in the English Channel, with Mechola being thrown from the burning wreck just before splashdown. Mechola was then picked up by a migrant ship, which entered the UK. From there she disguised herself among the packages of several transport vessels, before finally making it to the United States. Now within walking range of her target, she sought out the GenRec to "be more perfect than her". Mechola eventually caught up with the Babes (a process that took her over five months to catch up with a train moving all around the gigantic country on foot) and snuck aboard, proceeding to ambush Genny as the train was passing through West Virginia. When she made her intentions clear, Valery, Stacy, Lucy, Abby and Ji all leapt to their friend's defence. While the MecRec was more than capable of taking her organic foes one at a time, she was eventually overwhelmed and a well-placed kick from Ji sent her falling from a bridge and crashing down into the rocky river below. The Babes assumed she had been permanently taken care of, though the incident prompted them to take up the Battalion's advice for a "Save Me Switch" to call for military support if needed. Mechola's lifeless body was eventually washed ashore and found by workers from a local pizza parlour which had a theme of animatronic clowns, as they had attempted to cash in on the popularity of the City Babe-craze. When she was being examined for parts and salvage, one of the crew said she was "perfect for (their) restaurant" due to her rather niche design. The word "perfect" was enough to cause her to awaken, proceeding to attack and kill her "rescuers". She then butchered the other animatronics on display at the restaurant and used their parts to repair herself, and resumed her hunt for the Ballroom Babes. She still hunts them down, and despite finding the Swinging Sisters on one occasion she did not approach them, reasoning that Locke doesn't like them thus she has no reason to interfere with them. After all, she only wants to be "more perfect" than Genny.